This invention relates to packaging for shipping material. In particular, the invention relates to a universal pack for accommodating materials of different sizes in a single packaging product. The invention encompasses both a universal pack apparatus and a method for forming a universal pack.
In businesses that ship material, products, to buyers, the cost of the shipping packaging is a source of constant tension. On one hand, businesses are motivated to keep the investment in packaging to a minimum. On the other hand, businesses are motivated to spend as much as necessary on packaging to ensure that the material reaches the buyer in good working order.
Packaging concerns for businesses are multiplied in businesses that ship materials of different sizes. A typical solution to the problem of providing adequate packaging for materials of different sizes is to provide custom packaging for each separate size of material. This is a costly and imperfect solution for businesses with any more than one or two differently sized materials.
Another typical solution is to provide packaging that is xe2x80x9cadjustablexe2x80x9d to accommodate material of different dimensions. The adjustability of this solution is provided by providing tear away sections of foam packaging. For example, a single package is provided with a minimum dimension for accommodating the smallest material to be shipped. If the material to be shipped is greater than the smallest dimension, sections of foam insert are torn away to provide a package receiving space of greater dimension. While this solution is less costly than custom packaging for each differently sized material to be shipped, it is not perfectly adjustable. That is to say, typically the foam inserts are precut in arbitrary dimensions such that the material to be shipped is either forced into a receiving area that is too small or allowed some range of motion in a receiving area that is too large. Needless to say, a great deal of experience and judgement are required to make this labor intensive system useful at all.
While there may be some packages wherein a perfect fit for shipping material is not required, many more situations exist wherein a perfect fit is not only desirable but essential in assuring that the shipped material reaches the buyer in good working order. By way of example but not limitation, the custom computer business demands that computers custom designed by buyers in an infinite variety of configurations reach the buyer in perfect condition. Additionally, computer providers have a need for receiving returned computer assemblies with the assurance that the return shipping has not caused more damage to the computer than the problem the buyer encountered on receipt.
Continuing with the computer example, it is known in the computer industry that computers undergo high gravitational force levels during shipping. This is a constant concern to shippers of delicate machinery of all types, since high G levels alone can damage the product. It is understood by businesses that packaging delicate machinery is like adjusting a spring, if the material being shipped is too heavy for the supporting packaging it will bottom out during shipment and cause damage to the material.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pack for accommodating material which overcomes the above-described problems and others associated with successfully and inexpensively shipping various sized materials, particularly computers and related products.
Accordingly, in packaging for shipping material, the universal pack for accommodating material of different sizes of the present invention includes a precut form conformed to form a box with more than one discontinuous side and a discontinuous bottom and one continuous side with a continuous top. More than one extension extends from the discontinuous bottom and connectors are provided on the more than one extension. In a preferred embodiment, the precut form includes three discontinuous sides and three extensions from the discontinuous bottom. In another aspect of the invention tear circles are provided at each of the more than one extension from the discontinuous bottom.
In another aspect of the invention, the connectors include a hook and loop material in combination. In a further aspect of the invention scoring is provided on the more than one extension. In still another aspect, the scoring is perpendicular to the more than one extension. In another embodiment, the more than one extension are conformed to secure material against both front and back as well as side to side movement within the box.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, in corrugated cardboard packaging for shipping material, a universal pack system for accommodating different sized materials includes a unitary precut form conformed to form a box with three discontinuous sides and a discontinuous bottom and one continuous side and a continuous top. Three extensions are connected to, and extend from, the discontinuous bottom. Connectors are provided on the three extensions and are conformed to selectively secure the three extensions in place around material in the box. In one aspect of this invention, the three extensions extend beyond the three discontinuous sides when extended parallel to the discontinuous bottom.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of forming a universal pack for shipping materials of different sizes includes the steps of providing a precut form so that it forms a box with more than one discontinuous side and a discontinuous bottom and one continuous side and a continuous top. More than one extension is precut in the form extending from the discontinuous bottom. Connectors are attached to the more than one extension and material is inserted in the box. The material is encompassed by the more than one extension and the material is then secured within the box by connecting the more than one extension with the connectors once the more than one extension are in place around the material.